


Better

by fangirls5ever



Category: Kagerou Daze, Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Gen, Mask, red eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

Kido loved the early morning, before the other members of the Dan would wake. The still silence of it allowed her to relax and prepare for whatever might happen that day. As the leader, she felt that she should be the one to shoulder the problems of the group, to be the one who always had the answer. Kido needed to be a person they could turn to no matter what, and she worked hard to create that image.  
Over the years, she had grown to treasure her mornings alone more and more.  
Curled up on the couch, Kido nursed a cup of mint tea, her headphones hanging around her neck. She had woken just a bit earlier than usual, and despite her best attempts, had been unable to fall asleep again.  
Deciding it was a lost cause, she had pulled on her favorite sweatshirt and moved to the main room. Once the other members had woken, she would once again need to be their caretaker and leader. But for now, Kido had time to herself, though admittedly, she was not quite sure how to spend it.   
As Kido considered her options, the front door swung open with a soft creak. Kido looked up sharply, her eyes glowing red as she erased her presence from the room.  
Kano peered around the door, his expression cautious as he pushed it open all the way. Black-and-red spray paint stained his street clothes, and a mask was held loosely in one hand. He scanned the room once, his eyes flickering back to where Kido sat. Kano blinked, staring at her with a quizzical expression. Kido remained still, sure the slightest move would give her away. Slowly, almost reluctantly, Kano looked away. Shifting the mask to the other hand, Kano slunk inside, using his foot to hook the door closed with practiced grace.  
Turning the lock, he stretched, cat-like, yawning. The dark circles under his eyes suggested he had been out all night, likely roaming the city streets. It was no surprise. Kano often left before nightfall, and would return to the hideout early in the morning before the Dan woke up.   
As Kano set the mask and spray paint on the ground, Kido took the opportunity to shift positions, stretching her legs out from underneath her. They had long since lost circulation, and blood flow returned with a painful tingling sensation. Kido sighed in relief.  
Kano's eyes snapped back to her instantly, their golden color replaced by a glowing ruby-red as he saw through her ability. The dark circles and spray paint vanished, and Kano's usual smirk spread across his features.  
"You're up early today, Danchou," he noted, tilting his head to the side with a grin. He had the grace not to look surprised by her sudden appearance.  
Kido's eyes narrowed to slits. "Couldn't sleep," she replied.  
The mask faltered slightly, exhaustion overcoming him for a brief moment. He grinned, cheshire-like, as the mask reappeared. "Same," he said, and moved over to sit beside her on the couch. Leaning back, he stared upwards at the ceiling, draping his arms over the back of the couch. "You'd better be ready for today, Danchou. From what I heard, Momo has big plans. Something about a 24-hour shopping trip." Kano smirked. "We all know how much you would love that."  
Kido swished her tea about the mug, disappointed to find it had already grown cold. Setting it down on the coffee table, she glanced over at Kano, noting the color of his eyes. "Still using your ability?"  
He laughed, looking over to meet her gaze. "It's a bit of a habit by now." The red faded from his pupils. "Better?"  
The dark lines and paint smears had returned, ruining the perfect image he wore.  
The green-haired girl nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. "Better."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: we obviously do not own Kagerou Project
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this :)


End file.
